Brave New World
by xXJenniChanXx
Summary: -Sequel story to Perchance to Dream- Skylar Smith was visiting New York when she ran into a young man who calls himself 'Italy'. She didn't believe him, at first, but between helping Italy find his way home and running from a group of psychopaths, it's getting harder and harder to tell herself: Hetalia isn't real... is it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel! If you haven't read the first part please go find 'Perchance to Dream' which is also posted on Fanfiction . net!**

* * *

New York was amazing.

It wasn't the most friendly place but it was beautiful and fun.

Sitting on the bench, she examined the photos she'd already taken on her phone. She was already worried about running out of space. She'd spent most of the day in Manhattan and was currently relaxing in the middle of central park.

She'd heard a lot about it the place, but it really didn't do the place justice. There were horse drawn carriages, boat rides, bands playing lively music, and the place was full of people on the weekend. It was really amazing! She still needed a good picture of the Statue of Liberty and to cross the Brooklyn Bridge but even without them trip had been worth it.

However, she was exhausted.

Sighing slightly, she stood and decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

"AAAGH!"

An earsplitting screech stopped her in her tracks. The sound of splashing and sputtering pulled her gaze over to the water where someone was flailing in the pond!

"Ger- Blah! Agh! Help! HEEELP!"

_Oh crap, can he not swim!?_

She looked around, everyone was just staring at the poor guy. Wasn't anybody going to help him? She groaned and tossed her bag to the ground and kicked off her shoes, with barely a hint of hesitation she jumped into the water. Within a few strokes she reached the screaming man, grabbing his arm.

"Calm down!" _Honestly, the water wasn't even that deep._ "Relax, already! I've got you!"

The man seemed to get the picture and grabbed onto her for dear life as she pulled him on to the shore. He sputtered and gasped looking like a drowned kitten or something else that was equal parts cute and pathetic. After taking a breath, she tracked down her purse and shoes, pleased to see they hadn't been stolen.

Before she could turn around arms enveloped her from behind in a tight hug. "Thank you! La ringrazio molto! Grazie gentile signora!"

He was Italian? "D-di niente." That was you're welcome, wasn't it? Her Italian was rusty. _Let's see if he speaks more English._ "Are you okay?"

"Yes!...I think so... I..." He looked around, looking lost and confused.

"Are you lost?"

He nodded. "I think so. I can't find Germany... and Prussia... I was with... where...?"

Germany? Prussia?

For the first time she took a long look at his clothing. A greyish, almost turquoise, blue outfit with matching breeches, a black shirt and tie, tall boots with white cuffs. It looked kind of like a military uniform. He... was actually really cute with light brown eyes and brown hair...

That's when she noticed the curl.

A single small curl that seemed to defy gravity.

"Oh... oh! I get it!" She laughed out loud.

The man laughed too, though he was obviously confused. "What's so funny?"

"I just, wow, that's a great cosplay! That's the best Italy cosplay I've ever seen!"

His eyes widened. "Cosplay? What do you mean?"

Okay, this was weird. "You know... cosplay, like a costume... for Hetalia."

"I don't understand. I am Italy." He started shaking looking like he was going to start crying.

_Aw crap. There must be some kind of language barrier._ "Do... you do need some help? Want me to call someone?"

"I.. I don't..."

It was then she noticed people staring at them. Suddenly feeling very self conscious she looked to the fidgeting Italian. He really looked scared and lost. She should probably just go... but his eyes were brimming with tears now.

She sighed, helplessly. "Why don't you come with me? We'll find your friends."

His eyes lit up. "You'll help me?"

Blushing lightly, she shrugged and nodded. "Y-yeah, sure."

She was hugged again, very tightly.

"Thank you!"

"N-no problem! D-don't worry about it!" There had to be somewhere she could buy a towel or something. "My name's Skylar by the way... Skylar Smith."

"That's your name?" He asked innocently.

She frowned, waiting for some smart-ass comment about her name being weird. Like usual. "Yeah..."

"Wow! That's amazing!" He grabbed her hand. "Un bel nome per una bella signora."

Her face flushed. He certainly sounded authentically Italian. "So, what do I call you?" She hoped for his real name.

"I'm Italy!" He said, looking obliviously happy with himself. "But, if you like, you can call me Feliciano!"

Skylar frowned. That was what the author of Hetalia said Italy's human name would be. This guy was pretty dedicated. "Uh, okay. Whatever. Feliciano it is." She squeezed her shirt, causing water to seep out of the fabric. "So, let's get dried off. Then you can tell me what happened to your friends."

Italy nodded. "Okay! I'm really hungry! Maybe we can make pasta!"

This guy was_ really _dedicated.

At the same time... she had to admit...

This sounded like fun.

They did manage to find buy some towels to dry themselves off, then they found a place to sit outside after buying some pretzels.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you fell in the water?" Skylar asked.

Feliciano shook his head. "I... was going to a party? With Germany..." He didn't sound so sure. Maybe he'd hit his head on the way into the water.

"That's okay. We'll figure it out." She offered him the towel she'd bought, which he gladly took and ran it over his hair. "Does your head hurt?" She asked.

He paused then closed his eyes, as if contemplating, before flashing a happy smile. "No, I don't think so!"

"Okay... good..."

His head lulled to the side. "Does your head hurt?"

"Uh, no. I'm good." What was the deal with this guy? "So you were on your way to a party, do you remember whose party it was or where the party was?" If it was nearby, maybe his friends would still be there.

"It was... It was England's party... at his house." His face suddenly lit up. "That's right! And he had really yummy food! None of that bland English crap! He even had pasta and-"

He cut off, mid sentence, eyes going wide in what could only be horror. "Prussia... Prussia was bleeding."

A shiver when down Skylar's spine. "I... what?"

Italy shot to his feet. "Prussia was stabbed by... he was bleeding! I- the light! I don't- I have to-"

Skylar stood, grabbing his hand. He seemed serious about this. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down."

To his credit, Feliciano actually seemed to take a few breaths.

"You're friend was really hurt? He was bleeding?"

Feliciano nodded, looking pale.

She shook her head, mind racing. Was he telling the truth? Was his friend really stabbed? What kind of party did this guy go to? "Then, maybe he's at the hospital." She supplied feeling a little uneasy.

Feliciano blinked and stared at her for a few seconds with a look of wonder. "Wow Skylar! You're really smart!"

She shook her head, this guy was something else... "Let's go to a hospital nearby and see if he's been checked in."

Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!" He started running down the street, cheering.

_How does he know the way?_

Like clockwork Feliciano stopped and turned to look at her. "Where's the hospital?"

Skylar smiled despite herself and pulled out her phone. "Let's find out."

They had to take a taxi to the hospital. Feliciano practically bouncing the whole way and by the time they reached the hospital he was a nervous wreck. Skylar was getting anxious too. This guy better not be pulling some stupid stunt on her.

They reached the front desk and a receptionist smiled pleasantly at them. "Can I help you?"

Skylar cleared her throat, if this was a prank it was in really poor taste. "We're looking for his friend. He was probably admitted wearing a white wig or dyed hair and red contacts. I think he was stabbed?"

The receptionist frowned. "Do you know his name?"

"Uh..." She looked to Italy.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Feliciano muttered quietly.

Skylar frowned and glared at the ridiculous little Italian. This was getting ridiculous. That was Prussia's human name from the show.

"Can you spell that for me?" She asked.

As Felciano spelled the name Skylar couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. This had to be a prank. She looked like a complete idiot. Who the hell would be stupid enough to believe this? Her, apparently. She was too gullible for her own good.

The receptionist turned away from the computer screen. "Well we don't have anyone by that name... but... let me call in. One moment, please."

Skylar pulled Feliciano away as the receptionist dialed a number. "You're taking this too far." She hissed in his ear, not wanting to get the woman's attention.

Feliciano just looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Lying to that receptionist." As if it weren't obvious. "To me!"

"When did I lie to you?" He asked, looking like the pure picture of innocence. "Oh! I know! I said we could make pasta! I'm sorry!"

She was about to tell him to cut the crap when the receptionist put down the phone. "A man with white hair was checked in a few hours ago. He had a stab wound in his hip with no identification. He's unconscious from blood loss."

Skylar's jaw dropped.

"Is he okay?" Feliciano asked, voice wavering.

The receptionist nodded. "He's stabilized but it's hard to say when he'll regain consciousness."

"Um... can I leave my number with you and you can contact us when he wakes up?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Hands shaking, she wrote down her name and number and handed it off to the receptionist.

Her head was spinning as she and Feliciano left the hospital.

"What do we do now, Skylar?"

She looked to Feliciano's grim face then shrugged. "I... I guess if you really don't have anywhere to go... you can..." This was insane. "Come stay with me tonight. I've got a hotel room..."

Feliciano smiled hopefully. "Really? Can I?"

She nodded, resigning herself to the fact that she was a gullible, hopeless, loser. "Of course."

"You really are nice. You're like the nicest person ever!"

Skylar laughed, half heartedly. "Nah... it's nothing..."

Feliciano babbled all the way back to the hotel but Skylar wasn't really listening. Just nodding and 'Uh-huh'ing. She was silent all the way to her hotel room.

"Here it is..." She motioned to the door, grabbing her card key.

"Are you okay?" Skylar found Feliciano staring into her eyes, concern etched on his face.

She nodded, looking away. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just... tired."

He nodded and yawned. "Yeah~ Me too!"

She unlocked the door and let him in first, switching on the light. "There's only one bed so-"

"I can sleep on the floor." Feliciano called out as he ran inside.

"Oh, are you sure?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh!"

She was rather grateful he offered it first. Taking the blanket she placed it on the ground, half for him to lay on half to cover him, beside the bed with the extra pillow. "Are you sure it'll be comfortable enough?"

Feliciano crawled into the blanket, having already removed his jacket, pants, boots and socks. "It's great! It's just like when I visit Japan's house!"

If nothing else, she couldn't help but admire his optimism. "R-right."

She grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she proceeded to freak out.

What the hell had she done!? She let a complete stranger sleep in her apartment! And why? Because he looked and acted like a character from an anime she used to watch!? What the hell was wrong with her? She splashed cold water on her face trying to calm herself down. He could be a crazy person! He could be a rapist for all she knew! How stupid could you get? She must be out of her mind!

...and yet...

Not once. Not once had he broke character. He looked and sounded and acted just like Italy... but it wasn't possible! She was just as crazy as he was if she actually believed...

Carefully she opened the door back to the room and peaked through the crack...

She heard soft breathing in the other room. He couldn't already be asleep, could he?

Closing the door and locking it she stepped into the shower and quickly rinsed off, brushed her teeth, got dressed. She peaked out the door again and saw Feliciano exactly where she'd left him. It reminded her of the episodes where Italy would sneak into Germany's bed.

Sighing, she slipped back into the other room and crawled under the sheet and turning off the light next to her bed.

She had trouble sleeping that night, her mind was racing all night...

It couldn't be real...

...right?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Plot twist! Hetalia characters in the real world! And yes an OC. Sorry if that's a deal breaker when it comes to sticking with the story. I'll do my best for her not to be too annoying. Oh, and no romance either. :)**

**Translations: (If incorrect, please let me know)**

**La ringrazio molto! Grazie gentile signora!: "Thank you very much! Thank you nice lady!"**

**Un bel nome per una bella signora: "A pretty name for a pretty lady"**


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar woke up to the sound of a shower running. She rolled over, groaning softly. She shivered a little then reached for the blanket. After a few minutes of not finding it she sat up running her hands through her hair. Eyes still bleary she caught sight of the blanket on the floor...

She could see a jacket and boots still laid out from last night.

"Oh shit."

She'd really jumped into the pond. She'd really befriended a crazy cosplayer who thought he was Italy from Hetalia. She'd really invited him to stay in her hotel room.

Skylar pushed herself out of bed and quickly got dressed. She stumbled putting on her pants and shirt, praying the psycho in the bathroom stayed put until she was done. Then she stepped to the bathroom door and knocked. "Um... Ita... F-feliciano?"

There was a rustling of the shower curtain. "Yes?"

"You don't have any other clothes, do you?"

"No, but it's okay! I can just wear my old ones!"

She frowned. "Maybe we can buy you some new ones when we leave the hotel."

The water turned off on the other side. "Ah~ you don't have to do that!"

Flushing a little she turned around and walked away from the door. Very soon after Feliciano came out, thankfully wearing clothes. They were the sleeveless shirt and boxers from last night. He ran over to his things putting on his jacket again.

She frowned as he thought about how gross those clothes must feel after being in the pond. "Hey, I can give you some clothes if you like. Like socks and maybe a shirt, if it fits."

She grabbed the largest shirt she had. It was a recent souvenir a light pink shirt with bold black letter that spelled 'I heart NY' she handed it to him with a pair of socks. It was still a little tight on him but at least it was clean.

"Grazie!" He cheered with a dazzling smile.

"Soo... you hungry?" She asked.

He nodded eagerly. "Sì! Maybe we can get pasta!"

_This guy is really something else._

Skylar shook her head, unable to keep a grin off her face. "It's a bit early for pasta... maybe we can go to an Italian place for lunch." She had spent most of the day before doing free stuff and hadn't bought many souvenirs yet so she still had plenty of money left. Splurging on lunch wouldn't be so bad.

"That sounds good!" He continued to chatter about pasta.

She shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever you like."

They stopped to get bagels and coffee, Feliciano still talking a mile a minute over the pasta. Every once in a while asking the odd question.

Sipping her coffee she glanced over at the man beside her. His hair was messy and he must been stiff from sleeping on the floor but he was still loud and cheerful. Even that curl was perfectly in place... like he didn't need spray or gel to get it to stick out like that...

"So... you never did tell me how your friend got stabbed."

The color seemed to drain from Feliciano's face.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Like gang stuff?"

He shook his head. "They attacked us." He replied quietly.

"Who attacked you?"

Feliciano took a shaky breath. "They... they looked like us but they... they were bad. Really bad and scary."

"They were...bad?"

Feliciano nodded.

"And they looked like you?"

He nodded again.

It took a minute for her to put two and two together to understand what he meant.

Oh you have got to be kidding me!

"The second players." She let out an exasperated sigh. "You're telling me you were attacked by the second players." She ran her hands through her hair.

_This guy must think I'm a complete-_

"I'm telling you the truth..."

Skylar looked up and found Feliciano staring at her imploringly. He must have seen the look of doubt on her face. His light brown eyes begging her silently to trust him. She couldn't bare to look at him for long before her gaze went back to the half empty cup of coffee.

_He's lying. Hetalia isn't real! I should tell his jerk to go screw with someone else and enjoy my last day in..._

Looking at him again, she thought it over. This guy had no money, no phone, no where to go, his friend was in a hospital room...

She shook her head. "...I'll go along with this for a while longer. Until your friend gets better, okay?"

Feliciano nodded. "Thank you. You really are nice."

_More like a complete moron._

"Are you finished eating?" She asked, ready to take her mind off how stupid she felt

"Yeah! It was good!"

She nodded in agreement. They might not have been the best bagels in New York but they were good and they were decently priced.

"I was planning on going on the Stanton Island Ferry today, why don't we go together? After that we can check on your friend again then go get lunch." The ferry was free and she could finally get that picture of the Statue of Liberty.

"Okay! That sounds like a good plan!"

Skylar paid for their food and followed the ever exuberant Feliciano out the door when her eyes caught sight of something across the street. For a moment, just for a moment, she could have sworn she saw someone staring at them... but they were quickly lost in the crowd...

Feliciano grabbed her hand. "What's the matter?"

She stared at the other side of the street a moment longer.

_Great, now I'm getting paranoid._

For a moment she thought she saw...

She shook her head. "I... it's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar scanned through her phone, biting her lip to hold back a smile as she came across the pictures of Feliciano and herself on the ferry. One had the perfect angle to show off the Statue of Liberty in the background. They'd gotten side tracked and ended up running around for hours. Well, Feliciano ran around with Skylar dragged behind him.

Glancing up she saw Feliciano take a bite of the pasta he'd ordered. "How is it?"

He shrugged. "It's good."

"But not as good as yours." He grinned as Skylar tasted her meal. "I dunno Feliciano. This is pretty good." It had better be considering how much it cost.

Feliciano's cheeks puffed in indignation. "My pasta's way better! I make the best pasta in the world!"

Did he ever_ not _think about pasta?

She smiled. "Uh huh."

"I'll prove it! When Prussia comes back and we find Germany I'll make you the best pasta ever!"

She nodded. "Sure." Then glanced at the time on her phone. "Are you ready to go to the hospital after this?"

"Yeah! I hope Prussia is better now."

"Yeah... me too..." Maybe she could get some straight answers from him at least.

They were almost finished eating when she received a text.

**_DAD: Hey Sky, having a good time?_**

For a moment she couldn't think of what to reply. What should she tell him?

**_SKY: Yeah! NY is amazing! Tell you all about it when I get back!_**

He'd probably freak out if she told him she was palling around with a total stranger. For now, she'd leave him in the dark. It was probably a good thing he hadn't come on the trip after all.

**_DAD: Okay, be safe, Love you_**

She smiled.

**_SKY: I will. Love u too._**

They finished their meal and began the trek for the hospital. Today was suppose to be her last day in New York... but what if Prussia... Gilbert, whatever his name is, was still unconscious. Could she really just leave Feliciano behind like this? She could probably pay for another day or two for the hotel, what about her plane ticket for tomorrow? ...How much money did she have left anyway?

"I'm sorry." Feliciano was smiling at her, sadly. "You've been really nice and I've been causing you trouble and ruining your vacation."

She laughed out loud. "You haven't ruined anything. Honestly, this has been a lot of fun." _Even if you are crazy._

"Really? Do you mean that?"

Yes, to her surprise, she really did. "I wouldn't lie to you Feliciano."

They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. She stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. It was only three but she already felt like heading back to the hotel and relaxing.

Well, first things first.

The grip on her arm tightened suddenly.

"Feliciano?"

Looking over, his face was pale and eyes wide. He shook his head. "No..." He whispered.

Following his gaze she caught sight of what had scared him so badly...

A man stood on the other side of the street smiling darkly at them. He looked just like Feliciano, or at least extremely similar. The thought of the second players jumped into her mind. But that wasn't possible! He must have been a twin or-

Suddenly, the light changed. People around them pushed passed them as the man came right for them.

"Run! We have to run!"

Before she could argue Feliciano pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Italy! Wh-who is that!?" She stammered, a horrible feeling growing inside her.

"He's the one I told you about! He's the one who hurt Prussia!"

_No, no, no, no, this is crazy!_

The notion grew inside her. The one that was becoming more and more real the more time she spent with Feliciano...

_It was real...?_

They ducked into a diner, gasping for air. "Di- did we lose him?"

Feliciano licked his lips, still looking ill.

"We'll wait here for a bit and... and call a taxi."

Feliciano nodded in agreement.

The other people in the diner were already giving them strange looks as they took a seat, away from the windows. Skylar ordered a coffee, if for no other reason as to justify their presence.

She was still trying to make sense of what she saw. Come up with an explanation. Finally she decided to... play along. "So... he's after you? Your... second player?"

"They're all after us but I- I didn't know that were... here."

She kept an eye on the door, praying the man they'd seen wouldn't come in. The two were quiet while she drank her coffee.

"If this guy really did... hurt your friend... maybe we should..." She stopped. _No that wouldn't work_.

"Should what?"

"I.. never-mind. Just thinking out loud..." She was thinking about calling the police but... what could she tell them? What if they asked who Feliciano was? He didn't have any kind of identification on him. What if they pegged him as an illegal immigrant or something stupid like that. And if he told them about how he was 'Italy' they'd probably just think they were pulling a prank or crazy...

No... the police didn't seem like an option at the moment... maybe if things got really bad later.

After ten minutes or so she paid for her drink and they went to call a taxi. Feliciano kept looking over his shoulders, as if he expected someone to jump out at them at any moment. Luckily, the ride to the hospital was entirely uneventful.

There was a different person at the desk this time a young man with glasses. "May I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Skylar Smith. Yesterday there was a man with white hair brought in with a stab wound-"

"Let me check." He called in and, after a few minutes, turned back to them. "Yes, we do have a patient by that description."

"Is he awake?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, he woke up early this morning."

Feliciano practically jumped on the counter. "Can I see him? Is he okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, I think it should be okay." He gave them his floor and room number and Feliciano ran to the elevators.

"No running in the hospital!" The receptionist called after them.

"S-sorry!" Skylar called back, catching up to her friend.

When they reached the floor the receptionist had given them, Skylar immediately knew they were in the right place.

"Ich habe keine Zeit für diese Scheiße! Ihr seid alle Idioten! Holen Sie sich Ihre Hände von der genial mich!"

She may not have known any German but she got the gist. When Skylar and Italy reached the room they found a male nurse fumbling with a rowdy patient and a female nurse with a syringe.

"Prussia!?"

The man struggling on the bed stopped and peered over the shoulder of the exasperated male nurse.

"Italy!"

The female nurse turned to them. "You know this man?"

Skylar nodded nervously. "Yes.. or, he knows him, I'm just..."

The nurse sighed, looking very haggard. "He's been a pain in my ass all day. If you can keep him quiet I'll allow you to visit for a little while."

The two nurses left the three behind, giving Skylar a chance to get a good look at the man in the bed.

He was a fairly muscular man with white hair, like an old man's, and pale skin. More surprising was his eyes, which were a dark reddish color. They weren't contacts or a wig. They were real._ Real._

Prussia turned to look at her, seeing her wide eyed stare. "Who's the frau?"

Italy smiled and waved his hands around for no discernible reason. "This is Skylar! Vee~ She's the super-nice lady who helped me find you! And she let me stay in her hotel room and she bought me pasta~ not very good pasta, it was just okay, but it's the thought that counts and-"

Prussia tossed his pillow in Italy's face to silence him. "Ja, I get it." He shot Skylar a grin. "Thanks for looking after the little idiot. Germany vould kill me if something bad happened to him."

Italy let out an indignant whine at being called an idiot. "Whaat? That's not very nice Prussia!"

Skylar just shrugged. "It's not a big deal..." She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Vhat?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. "...are you really Prussia?"

He laughed. Not just a laugh. _The_ laugh.

"Kesessesese~! Can't believe your eyes, eh? Vell, it's true. It's the awesome me, in the flesh! Feel free to swoon at my awesomeness."

_Oh my god._

Italy grabbed her hand in his. "It's true! He's Prussia and I'm Italy!"

Slowly, she nodded. Maybe she was just going crazy but she really was starting to believe it.

"S-so is your second player after you too?" She asked Prussia.

Prussia's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Second players? Vhat are you talking about?"

Right, they don't call them that. "Uh, I mean your doubles."

Prussia gawked at her in surprise. "You know about them?"

This wasn't exactly the place to explain the whole 'Hetalia' thing to them. "We saw Italy's second player about an hour ago. We lost him in the crowd but-"

Before Skylar could even get the rest of the words out Prussia was already pushing himself off the bed.

"W-wait! What are you doing? You're hurt!"

Prussia winced as he threw his legs off the side of the bed. "If those bastards are here too I don't have any time to vaste in here."

Skylar grabbed his arm as he stood, not sure if she was trying to help him or stop him. "What are you gonna do?"

He flashed a mischievous grin at her. "Escape! The damn doctors von't let me leave until I explain my injuries anyvay." He moved to a bag on the chair and started pulling out clothing, probably Prussia's personal effects. "You go on vithout me, I'll catch up and meet you outside!"

"You- I-" She took a breath, shaking her head. "Where?"

Prussia glanced outside the window, scanning the area, then pointed. "There. I'll meet you there. Be ready to move your asses."

Skylar examined where he was pointing, doing her best to commit it to memory. "What if you get caught?"

"Kesesesese! Please! I am Prussia! These losers don't stand a chance against my superior brain-power!" She couldn't help but snicker. He was just like how he was in the show. "Now get out of here!"

Italy and Skylar did just that, leaving the building and finding the spot where Prussia had ordered them to wait.

After about ten minutes Skylar started to worry. "...Do you think he's alright?"

Italy laughed. "He'll be okay. Prussia's really tough! Vee~ Just like Germany."

Looking skyward, Skylar noticed the heavy feeling in the air. It had been cloudy all day and now it seemed to finally start raining. Feeling one or two drops of cold water hit her head.

"Oh no." She groaned. Her hand went to her bag, searching it's contents. "I don't have an umbrella."

Italy looked up, at least she thought he was looking. He always squinted in this weird way that made his eyes seem like they were closed. He held out his hand. Realizing that it was, indeed, raining. Then, to her surprise, he started removing his jacket.

"What are you-"

Italy draped the jacket over her head and shoulders. "It's not an umbrella but it should keep you a little dry!"

"You don't need to do that." She tried to give it back to him.

He shook his head, insistent. "I can't let a bella signora get soaked! You could get sick! What if you caught a cold?"

Her face flushed. "Th-thank you..."

The rain got heavier very quickly. Looking over she saw Italy shivering and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Italy...? Why don't we share it?"

She didn't have to ask twice. Within a few moments he huddled with her under the soaked jacket.

"I'm sorry, you're all wet now." Skylar murmured as she caught sight of the dripping shirt he was wearing.

Italy smiled through chattering teeth. "I'm okay, really! Germany always tells me I need to be tough!"

Skylar giggled and couldn't hold back the smile. Despite the cold rain she felt light, giddy even.

"Wh-what is it?" He asked, a little confused.

"You're really Italy. You're real."

Italy laughed too. "Of course I am!"

"I'm... not crazy am I? Or dreaming?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Unless I'm dreaming too..." His eyes lit up. "What if we're having the same dream!? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

She nodded. "It would be something. Kind of crazy too, don't you think?"

"No way!" After a moment of contemplation he laughed. "Maybe a little bit."

She chuckled, shaking her head-

"Well, aren't you two sweet!"

A loud giggle broke them out of their moment as they realized someone was standing behind them.

Turning around to face him, Skylar's blood ran cold when she realized who it was.

Under a brightly colored pink umbrella stood a man with pale blond hair and striking blue eyes under a pair of ridiculous eyebrows. He wore a light pink swearer-vest and a bright blue bow tie. The man grinned at them with a smile that was unmistakably malicious.

He looked... like England would have. Almost. But the colors were wrong...

England's second player.

Italy gasped and backed away, pulling Skylar with him. They almost fell back into the road but steadied themselves on the edge of the sidewalk.

England's second player didn't approach them but his eyes bore into them and seemed to freeze Skylar to the spot as all the horrible things she'd ever read about this man ran through her mind.

Kidnapper.

Rapist.

Murderer.

Cannibal...

It was all fan works, of course, for all she knew this man had never done any of those things... but looking into those eyes now...

She wouldn't have been surprised.

"So you came here with us after all." He mused, then glanced at Skylar. "And you've made a friend!" He bowed slightly. "You may call me Oliver, if you wish. Oliver Kirkland." He looked up into her face. "I assume from that look on your face you already know about me from Feliciano, here."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. "H-he told me about you, yes."

"I knew it."

Before she realized it there were more of them. At her right was the man she'd seen earlier today, the other Italy. The Italy who was manipulative, short-tempered, and blood thirsty... literally and figuratively.

On the left, by Italy, was a taller man with long tangled blond hair and sunglasses. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a book of matches... Canada's second player.

"These are my friends." Oliver motioned to Italy's second player. "Luciano." Then Canada's. "And Matt."

Italy's grip on her tightened. He was still shaking but she knew it wasn't from the cold anymore. She knew because she was shaking too.

"Wh-what do you want?" She managed to ask.

The other Italy moved closer to them. "That's not really your business, bella." He replied smoothly.

His hand reached up-

"One step closer and I'll scream!" She blurted out suddenly.

It was still the afternoon, there weren't that many people around but there were witnesses. Plenty. She hoped to god that would be enough to stop them. At the same time she tried slipping her hand into her bag for her phone or mace or anything she could use for a weapon or call for help-

The other Italy sneered at her. Before she could react his hand shot forward and he grabbed her arm, wrenching her around and pulling her back into him. Her bag fell to the sidewalk. She opened her mouth to cry out but stopped when she felt something sharp against her back.

Italy's second player did enjoy knives.

"Scream and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He hissed in her ear.

"S-stop!" Italy whimpered. "Don't hurt her!"

"You don't want me to hurt her? Then come with us, quietly."

Panic shot through Skylar. Come with them? Why? To where? "Italy don't-" The blade was pushed into her back and she hissed in pain.

"Shhh. Hush now." The other Italy soothed.

Fear kept her lips shut but inside she pleaded for Italy to run away.

Italy's eyes were full of tears and he looked at his second player, then Skylar. His shoulder's slumped and his head drooped slightly. "I surrender." His voice was soft and heartbreaking.

Oliver nodded in approval. "Wonderful!" He motioned for Italy to come closer, which he did. "Put your hands together, would you?" Italy complied again as England wrapped a plastic cable tie around his wrists.

"Okay, now let her go!" Italy insisted.

But the knife's pressure on her back didn't go away. Skylar turned her head to see a dark smirk that was unfitting for his sweet face, Italy's face. "Why would I do that? I said I wouldn't hurt her, I never said I'd let her go."

Her stomach sank.

"No! You can't-!"

The blade dug deeper and a yelp escaped her, stopping Italy's protests. As Luciano spoke, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Now, we're all going together and the two of you are going to be nice and quiet. If you don't, I'll kill you right now. Understand?"

Italy's head just sagged, like a puppet with it's strings cut. Skylar closed her eyes, defeated.

"Good."

Luciano moved from behind her to beside her. To anyone else it might have looked like they were together, his arm around her. He led her forward but the blade never left the small of her back.

They were led off the main streets, when they were a little further out of sight Oliver bound her hands together, like Italy's. The two then found themselves lead to the back of a moving van. They were unceremoniously shoved in and the door behind them shut. Leaving them trembling in the darkness.

* * *

**Translation: (If incorrect, please let me know)**

**Ich habe keine Zeit für diese Scheiße! Ihr seid alle Idioten! Holen Sie sich Ihre Hände von der genial mich: "I don't have time for this shit! You're all idiots! Get your hands off the awesome me!"**

**Frau: "Woman"**


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar was shaking, she kept trying to calm herself but all she could think about was all the horrible things she'd read about the second players. Her back ached from where the blade had pierced the skin. She vaguely wondered if she was still bleeding.

They'd been in the car for a while now, in the dark. The van moved slowly through New York traffic and sometimes stopped altogether but they always kept moving.

She tried to take a breath but it sounded more like a sob.

"This is all my fault." Italy whispered in the dark, miserably.

"No... it's not..." She rubbed her face with her hands, grateful they weren't bound behind her back at the very least. "This can't-" Her voice choked. This was crazy. This couldn't be happening...

She heard Italy moving around across from her. "I know! Prussia is still out there, right? He'll help us! I know he will!"

Italy's voice radiated hope... but Skylar couldn't see it. Even if Prussia was still out there, he couldn't know what happened to them. He couldn't take them all on. She felt hopeless. The horrible stories running through her imagination made it even worse.

She heard Italy doing something on the other side of the van, then felt his hand touch her leg. She realized he was crawling forward, then moved to sit beside her, taking her hands into his.

"I'm sorry." Italy whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Skylar said nothing but held on to Italy's hand, tightly.

This was so messed up. Hetalia was real. Italy and Prussia, they were all real. And she was going to die, killed by the second players, who were also very, very real.

Her thoughts went to her dad. She'd never see him again, would she? She'd be dead and he'd never know what happened to her.

The tears began again but this time she couldn't stifle her cries.

"I'm- I... I'm so..." Italy fumbled for words.

After another turn, the car stopped. Skylar's heart began pounding again. She could hear and feel the doors of the truck slamming shut. Listening desperately, she could hear muffled voices and footsteps moving around to the back doors.

The doors slid open, letting light into the empty space.

"Get over here."

They complied, shakily standing and stepping out of the van. It was some kind of garage. It smelled foul inside but she couldn't place the scent. The doors to the outside were closed and there weren't any windows for her to even attempt to figure out where they were.

She was pushed towards a door that lead further inside. "Move it."

Not having much choice, she headed inside, pausing only when she caught sight of a pile in the corner on the other side of the garage...

Bodies.

Several corpses were carelessly piled in the corner, covered in blood. She audibly gasped and backed away, feeling nauseous.

Oliver glanced in that direction then frowned as he caught sight of the mess. "Hm. I told Allen to clean that up while we were gone. He's such a disobedient child." He sighed before taking her arm in his, she pulled back but he didn't seem to care, keeping a tight hold on her as he lead her inside. "I apologize for the mess miss..." He suddenly laughed, shaking his head. "Ah! How rude of me, I never asked your name."

Her mouth was dry but she managed to stammer out. "S-Skylar."

His smiled widened. "What an interesting name. It's quite unique!" He hummed thoughtfully. "Now, Skylar pay attention dear. If you behave, like a good girl, then we won't have to punish you." He cast a meaningful glance back towards the garage. "Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good!" He replied cheerfully.

Looking around she realized they were in some kind of... factory, maybe. While passing a door she saw large machines and conveyor belts. She had no idea what kind of factory, or where it was.

Oliver led her up a flight of stairs, releasning her arm to open a door and graciously holding it open for her. "After you."

She stepped inside, already having a good idea what she would see.

And she was right.

The other second players. Looking around she realized the entire main cast was there. All the main Axis and Allied members second players were now joined together.

America's second player, Allen presumably, came forward, baseball bat in hand. "Who's the bitch?" He asked casually.

"Not a word out of you boy!" Oliver hissed. "I've already told you to watch your language. Not to mention you didn't clean your mess like I told you."

Allen actually seemed to shrink away from Oliver. "Right. Sorry."

"Enough of that. Who is she?" The other France inquired as his eyes trailed up and down her body.

Italy was pushed forward, landing on the ground with a thud. Skylar ran to him, kneeling beside him to be sure he was okay...

"She's a snack for later." The other Italy cast her a dark glare and an evil smirk.

Oliver laughed. "She's a friend of Feliciano's. She was kind enough to look after him for us."

The other France sneered at her and Skylar pretended she didn't notice him staring at her. She focused on Italy.

"Let's shut them up for now, until ve get the rest of them."

The rest of them. "W-why are you doing this?" Her voice was so shaky she'd almost wondered if they could hear it at all.

They did, apparently, because they all turned to look at her.

Oliver circle around to stand to in front of her. "How much do you know, poppet?"

"I.. I know that you attacked Italy and his friends but that's..." A lie, of course. But she sure as hell wasn't going to explain Hetalia to _them_.

Oliver placed a slender, perfectly manicured finger on his lips. "Hmmm... Well, you really don't know much at all, do you?"

Germany's second player snorted. "Who cares vhat she knows or does not know. I say we gag them both."

But Oliver just shook his head. "There's no need for that. Not yet, anyway." He stared at Skylar for a few seconds. "Very well, I can answer a few of your questions if you're really all that curious."

Her mind seemed to go blank, for a few moments she stammered for something to say. "Why are you after Italy? What do you want from him?"

Oliver laughed out loud, as if she'd said something amusing. "That's a bit of a long story. In the simplest term I suppose I can explain it this way: he's our ticket back. Now that we know he's here too it's only a matter of time until the others come looking for him and when they do..."

"Back..? Back where?"

His smiled faltered, just a bit. "Their world."

"World...?" Her mind raced at what that could possibly mean. "...you're all from another world?" She looked over at Italy, who looked just as confused as he felt. "Even...?"

"Oh, yes, him too."

_Another world..._

"Wh-what are you gonna do to us?" She did her best to look him in the eye and not tremble.

"For now, you'll be our guests here. How well you're treated depends on you." He turned to the others. "I suppose one of us will need to look after them while the rest of us wait for the others to arrive. Any volunteers?"

There was a collective groan from many of the second players.

"No way!" The other America spat. "I've been cooped up here all day! No way I'm babysitting these loosers!" He shot them a dirty look. "Besides, that fucker Prussia's here too and I'm still itching for some payback."

"Oui, I am also sick of this hole." The other France dropped the remains of his cigarette and crushed it under his boot.

"We'll need to work something out. I don't imagine more then more person will need to stay to keep an eye on them..."

The group continued to argue amongst themselves unable to come to an agreement.

Skylar and Italy looked pitifully at one another. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the wooden baseball bat. Nails jutting out of the ends and splattered what could only be blood and...

She hoped desperately that Prussia was ready for what was coming for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia saw Italy and the girl get taken. Just as he rounded the corner he saw them being led away by the fakes. He cursed and charged after them. He was nearly run over by a car that honked loudly at him and the driver cursed at him. Upon reaching the other side of the street he noticed the girls bag on the ground and grabbed it before running after them in the rain, getting thoroughly soaked along the way.

He had no idea where they'd gone but did catch sight of those bastards in the front seat of, what looked like, a delivery truck. He chased after them on foot for as long as he could before he couldn't stand it anymore. He collapsed against a building, gripping his hip.

He'd lost them.

His wound hadn't healed yet. Normally something like this would have already healed over and stopped hurting by now... it was almost like he was a normal human...

He recalled what the idiot England said. That the world they were being sent to was one that the doubles would be weak in. It figures that he'd be weakened too.

He smashed his fist against the wall, succeeding only in hurting himself further. "Scheiße!"

Glancing down at the bag clenched in his fist, he took the opportunity to search it. He found her phone inside, a map of New York, girly shit, her wallet. Taking the wallet out he noted that the picture on her drivers license was recent. _What kind of name is Skylar?_ Brown hair, brown eyes, height, date of birth. Blah, blah, blah. Looking inside the wallet he realized she still had money on her. Better then nothing.

Catching his breath he continued in the direction he saw the van headed, unsure of what else to do. He walked until it got dark. What the hell was he suppose to do now?

He needed a place to sleep. He couldn't do anything if he was up wandering all night.

Finally he decided to hot wire a car. He'd done it before. It didn't really matter what kind of car it was as long as it had a roof.

It didn't take him long to put his plan in motion. Breaking into the car and driving away in it. He didn't need to go too far. He'd have to ditch it in the morning, but for now he cranked up the heat and leaned his head back..

He could only imagine what those freaks were doing to Italy and the girl. He was outnumbered too...

Slowly, his eyes began to droop.

_West..._

* * *

England's face was stern as he gave a curt nod to them. "Good luck."

Energy shot through Germany's legs and surged through his body. White enveloped his vision and for a moment Germany felt like he was falling. Fear surged through him but before he could properly react to the feeling of falling and the light vanished. For a few seconds his eyes and brain seemed to not connect or comprehend what was going on.

It wasn't until a myriad of cars started honking at him. People cursing and screaming at him to move.

Flustered and confused he ran out of the street. He spun around, trying to take in his surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here?

_What's the hell is going on!?_

His hands went to his pockets looking for a phone but what he found was a photo of a circle...?

Slowly, the truth began to bubble to the surface.

Yes, he remembered now.

The doppelgangers.

Italy and Prussia.

A new world.

His head back in the game he examined his surroundings. He knew this city. He'd been here before, hadn't he? It looked like New York. He'd been there several times for United Nations meetings.

_So England was correct. The world here is, perhaps, not too different from our own._

It was then he realized, he was alone.

The other nations were gone. He cursed their terrible luck. Only just arrived and already things were going terribly. Turning around he considered the possibilities.

The largest landmark in New York would be the One World Trade Center. Hopefully the others would realize this fact and head there. Which is what he would do now. While searching for Italy and Prussia.

His train of thought was cut off by a chirp. Confused he began searching for the source of the chirping, which was revealed as he opened his bag. Out flew Gilbird.

"_What are you doing here you damn bird?" _He muttered in German.

The bird just tweeted and Germany let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can you at least do something useful and search for Prussia?

The bird chirped again then flapped it wings and flew away.

_Putting my trust in a bird. I really am desperate._

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts he headed towards the Trade Center.

* * *

America fell on his ass. "Oow! Dude, what the hell!?"

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was home. The US, in New York!

Jumping to his feet he exclaimed. "DUDE!"

Wait, what was he just doing? Why couldn't he remember?

Before he had time to consider a strong finger poked his head. Turning slightly he gasped at the sight of Russia.

"Woah! What are you doing here? What do you want? Get lost you commie bastard!"

Russia glared at him with a childlike grin that made him look like a serial killer in a horror flick. "I have already told you I am no longer communist, America. Besides that, we are here to rescue comrades, da? Are you so simple minded that you have forgotten our reason for coming here at all?"

America was about to call Russia out on his bullshit but then it started coming back to him...

"I... oh yeah... dude, I remember now!" He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Russia shrugged. "When the light vanished they were gone."

America groaned. "Great. Of all the people I could get separated with, it had to be you."

Russia nodded in agreement. "Still, standing here arguing gets nothing done. This is your city, da?"

America looked around. "It sure looks that way... but I dunno. It feels off. I don't think it's the same place. I think Britain was right. This is another world. Another New York."

"If this is like your city, what would biggest landmark be?"

America gave Russia a confused stare. "Biggest...? Oh. Oh! Yeah! I remember. Germany said- Right. Uh. The World Trade center." He looked around then smiled, pointing. "That way!"

America ran off calling something about grabbing a pizza on the way.

* * *

Canada blinked several times, trying to remember what exactly he'd been doing just now...

"America?"

Looking over his shoulder, he sighed, a little aggravated. "No, I'm Canada."

Japan nodded. Bowing slightly. "Ah, forgive my rudeness."

Canada sighed. "Forget about it." _You will anyway. _He sighed then glanced around. "Where are we?"

Japan glanced around. "I am not sure... but it does rook famiriar."

Canada nodded. "Yeah, I think so too..." The two considered for a moment then Canada spotted something familiar a little further away on the horizon. His eyes widened. "Oh!" It was Lady Liberty. "We're in New York!"

"Yes, I see. Do you remember how we got here?" Japan's usually stoic expression was tinged with confusion.

"I... I feel like we're forgetting something..."

The two stood together.

In silence.

For quite a while...

Was Japan going to speak or...?

Canada was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had always been soft-spoken and Japan preferred to refrain from speaking.

What was he doing before anyway?

He recalled England... and America. He was invited to... a party? Yes, that's right. He remembered being surprised that England had even remembered to send him an invitation. And then...

"Italy and Prussia! We're here to help Italy and Prussia!"

Japan's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Hai, I remember now." He glanced around. "Though it appears we have gotten separated."

Canada sighed. "Y-yes, it seems so..."

The two stood in silence again.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

China was soaked. He gasped and sputtered as he opened his eyes to see-

France above him with his lips puckered.

"AAUGH!" He hit France as hard as he could in the face, sending the other nation tumbling to the ground.

As China gasped, feeling dirty, France pushed himself up off the concrete. He pouted, rubbing his cheek. "C'était pour quoi, vous brute?"

China glared at him. "Don't play innocent! You tried to take advantage of me!"

France looked insulted. "Moi? Never! We landed in the water and I saved you! I thought you needed mouth to mouth!"

"Well I didn't!" He hissed. "Try that again and I'll-" He stopped as he noticed people staring at him. "Wh-where on Earth are we?"

France glanced around at the people, pushing his wet bangs from his face. "Central Park, I believe." He let out a small chuckle. "When someone speaks of traveling to other worlds this isn't exactly what comes to mind, no?"

China frowned, confused, pushing himself off the ground. What was France going on about? Different wor-

It all came back in a rush.

This _was_ another world.

His head jerked back and forth, unsure what to think. It was another world... but it looked completely normal.

France also stood. "Perhaps we should go? It seems the others are not here."

Feeling the eyes of several people on him, he nodded. "Let's go."

As the two left the park, China already felt he had made a huge mistake in coming here.

* * *

**Translation: (Please let me know if these are not accurate)**

**Scheiße!: "Shit!"**

**C'était pour quoi, vous brute: "What was that for, you brute?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taptaptap**

Prussia groaned. His back was aching and his head hurt like hell. He hadn't been drinking last night, had he?

**Taptaptap**

His eyes cracked open. He was in a car? It was almost noon. Where the hell was he?

**Taptaptaptap**

And what the freaking hell was making that damn tapping noise!?

A bit of movement caught his eye and he nearly squealed in delight. (But he didn't because that wouldn't have been awesome.)

"Gilburd!"

He opened the door and his little bird flew in and landed in his hands, chirping happily.

"Vhere did you come from you little devil?"

He looked around, not sure what he expected to see, but he saw no one.

He glanced back at the car he stole. Probably not a good idea to stick around any longer. He stared at the woman's girly bag. If he walked around with this thing he'd either look like a pansy or a purse snatcher. Looking inside, he grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys. The rest he tossed.

He noticed her phone had several unread messages and missed calls.

_**DAD: Hey Sky, let me know when you're at the airport.**_

_**DAD: Your flight was at seven, right?**_

_**DAD: Answer your phone!**_

_**DAD: Skylar where are you?**_

They were all from the same person. Her father...

He cursed. What should he do now?

He felt a small pang of guilt... What was he suppose to do? After a few minutes of debate, he carefully he typed a response.

_**SKY: Sorry about that. I had a late night so slept in and missed my flight!**_

He hoped that would be enough, at least until he got the girl back.

He had only just sent the message when he got a reply.

_**DAD: Are you sure you're okay?**_

_**DAD: What where you doing?**_

He groaned.

_**SKY: Yes, I am okay. I got a little carried away. I really am sorry.**_

_**DAD: It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay.**_

_**DAD: I can reschedule another flight for you but I don't know when.**_

_**SKY: Okay.**_

He shut the phone, crisis averted.

Damn he was awesome.

What the fuck did he do now?

Gilbird landed on his head and chirped.

"Vhat?"

The bird launched itself into the air, flying down the street.

"Vait! Vhere are you going!?"

Gilbird didn't slow down. Only when Prussia lagged too far behind did he stop and chirp insistently.

Prussia had no idea where he was going but trudged along anyway. His leg was already beginning to ache. He was out of breath and sweating bullets. He felt so weak. He hated this world!

He had no idea how long he was running along through the crowds and traffic.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and had to stop. He gasped, trying to catch his breath and coughing.

"Prussia!?"

For a moment, we could have sworn he's imagined it.

The next moment he was grabbed, strong arms wrapped around him. He nearly punched the guys lights out before he realized who it was.

It was Germany.

Prussia laughed and hugged him back. It didn't matter how much time passed; the big dope was still his little brother.

Germany pulled away. "Thank god you're safe."

Prussia smiled."Good to see you too, bro."

Germany's usual scowl returned. "Wh-where is Italy?"

Now it was Prussia's turn to scowl. "They got them."

"What!?"

"Those freaks got Italy."

Germany's eyes widened, he looked desperate and confused. After a few breaths his eyes narrowed in anger. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

The night had not been an easy one for Italy and Skylar. The second players, after much debate, forced the two of them into an office. It was fairly well furnished, with a desk, lamp, file cabinets, and even a plush couch. There were no windows and the only door was locked behind them.

Skylar had a night of restless sleep, tossing and turning next to Italy on the couch. By the time morning came she resigned herself to the fact she wasn't going to get any sleep.

Italy shifted on the couch looking uncomfortable and conflicted.

"Wh-what's the matter?" She asked, worried he might be sick.

Italy flinched then looked at Skylar. His face went red and he just fidgeted some more.

Now she was just confused. "What?"

Italy stood up, crouching awkwardly before quickly walking to the door and knocking on it repeatedly until it opened.

"What!?" She recognized the voice of Canada's second player.

Italy whispered something under his breath.

"What?"

Italy repeated himself, a little louder.

"You need to piss?" Canada asked with a hint of annoyance.

Italy let out a squeak, face totally red as he glanced at Skylar over his shoulder. "Pl-pleease!" He begged.

Canada's second player rolled his eyes. "Move it." He shot a glare at Skylar. "Try something and I'll break your neck." It wasn't the threat that made Skylar shiver as much as the way he said it. So casually, like he was ordering a pizza or announcing the weather. Even so, she knew he meant it.

Several minutes later Italy returned and Canada shut the door.

As soon as the door locked behind him Italy ran over to Skylar, eyes bright. "Sky, Sky! I have an idea! On how you can escape!" He whispered.

Her eyes widened and she glanced at the door, lowering her voice. "What do you mean?"

"There's a little window in the bathroom! It's a little high but you could reach it and crawl out and go find Prussia!"

Her mind raced at the thought of escape. "What about you?"

Italy flashed her a reassuring smile but his eyes were teary and he was trembling. "D-don't worry about me! I'll be just f-fine!"

"I- no! I couldn't just leave you!"

Italy's smile never faltered but his face grew serious as he looked her right in the eye. "They won't hurt me, I promise! But they might hurt you, and then it would be all my fault. You're a lady so it's my job to keep you safe!"

She wanted to say no... but it did make sense. She could get out and find Prussia, or call the police. Surrounded by psychopaths... what other choice did she have?

She shook her head, frustrated at the situation. "Okay... fine. Okay."

They took a few minutes to say their goodbyes, assuring each other that things would be fine and they'd see each other again soon.

Skylar approached the door then knocked. The door opened quickly. "What now?"

Her cheeks red and voice trembling. "I need to use the restroom."

Canada's doppelganger glared at her. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

She shook her head and after rolling his eyes he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room and slamming the door behind her shut. He led her to the bathrooms. "Make it quick." He snapped and she stepped inside. The bathroom was fairly small, two stalls and two sinks. Sure enough, there were rectangular windows, fairly high up.

Taking a breath she carefully locked the door hoping he wouldn't notice.

She moved quickly, pulling herself up on the sink and standing up carefully, so she wouldn't fall. She pushed on the window but it didn't budge. She pushed harder.

"You done in there?"

She swallowed. "A-almost! Just give me a minute!"

She didn't have time for this.

Skylar put all her weight on the window and it did open with a loud squeak.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Ignoring him, Skylar jumped for the open space. Moving quickly, she pulled the rest of her body through just the other Canada started pounding on the door.

Not waiting for him to break the door down completely, Skylar slid down the roof then dropped down to the ground with a thud.

Ignoring the stinging in her palms and the ache in her legs, she got to her feet and ran.

She heard shouting behind her but didn't stop. She didn't stop for anything. Bumping into people and past cars. Her heart was racing and all she could hear was the sound of her own frantic breaths.

She stumbled, not tripped, but stumbled in the street. She gasped as she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her back on the sidewalk.

She began thrashing, trying to pull away from her attacker.

"NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

To her surprise, the arms released her almost immediately. "Excuse me miss! Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous surprendre, I only wished to help."

She froze. She knew that voice. He'd heard it before. Turning around she gasped as she realized who, exactly it was she was looking at.

He was a tall, attractive man with pale, wavy, shoulder length blond hair. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of pale blue, almost purple. His clothing was very stylish but looked slightly disheveled. And he looked very similar to the cigarette smoking man she'd seen last night.

"France."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're France." She repeated, breathlessly.

A charming smile graced his face as he gave a lavish bow. "Oui. May I ask your name?"

She shook her head, heart still pounding. "M-my name is Skylar. Skylar Smith."

Another man stepped forward, she recognized him as China. "Who cares who she is? How does she know who you are?" He was a fair-looking Chinese man with long black hair. He was even wearing his usual outfit from the show!

France just shrugged. "You are quite rude, mon ami."

"Italy's in trouble!" She finally managed to say, the initial surprise of who she was looking at faded.

Their expressions changed instantly. Worry and confusion evident on their faces.

"What do you mean? How do you know Italy? Or France?" China pressed, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

"The second players- your copies- whatever they are, they caught us yesterday and had us locked up. I- I managed to get away but Italy..." Tears stung her eyes and she took a few breaths.

"This place where you were held, could you find it again?" France asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes. I can!"

He nodded then offered his arm. "Please, come with us. We are on our way to meet the others now. After we find them you can tell us where Italy is."

She took his arm with only a hint of hesitation.

_Hang in there Italy, we'll be there soon._

* * *

**Translation: (Please let me know if this is incorrect)**

**Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous surprendre: "It was not my intention to surprise you"**


	7. Chapter 7

Canada and Japan were a little lost.

Okay, very lost.

Canada kept trying to ask people for directions but either no one heard him or didn't care.

The two had found themselves in a precarious situation.

"M-maybe you should try to get directions Japan." Canada sighed.

But Japan did not reply. He stared at the other side of the

"J-Japan? What do you think abo-"

Japan unsheathed his katana. Canada gasped at the sudden action but soon realized why.

The other Japan was approaching them, his sword unsheathed also.

A few people gasped at the sight and backed away. Questioning what was happening. Before anyone had time to react the two counterparts were trading blows. Their weapons clashed together as the two moved with unparalleled skill. They were both warriors.

Canada was rooted to the spot until he heard a cheer from one of the people in the crowd. Looking over to the group he saw people taking pictures and cheering whenever a blow narrowly missed.

_They think this is some kind of act!_

He had to do something!

"J-Japan!?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." A relaxed voice chided him. Canada turned to see China. The other China. "Get in the middle of that and you'll get yourself killed."

Canada tensed, ready for the other China's attack but it didn't come. The other China just laughed and watched the two Japan's clashing swords.

"They really are something. I don't think either of them is capable of back down."

A few people in the crowd shrieked when the two men came close. Then laughed, thinking it was all staged.

"Japan!" Canada pleaded. This had to stop, Germany said not to fight their counterparts if they didn't have to. And with all these people around, someone could be hurt. "Japan, please!" He tried shouting over the people around him.

Japan caught sight of Canada stepping forward and hesitated.

The other Japan did not.

It all happened quickly. Japan's sword was knocked from his hands and with a swift strike the other Japan stabbed his sword through Japan's right thigh.

Japan's cry of pain was drowned out by the crowds frantic screams at the sight of the blood.

"NO!" Canada ran towards Japan.

It was his fault! Japan was hurt and it was _his _fault!

Placing his trembling hands on Japan's leg he desperately tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Japan! Japan, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please, please!" His cries were hardly more then frantic whispers.

"C-Canada. run-"

"Ha! I don't think so. You and your little buddy are coming with us!"

Before Canada could turn around he felt something hard collide with the back of his head. He saw stars for a moment before he was struck again.

And everything went black.

* * *

America took a long sip of his drink. He had stopped to grab a few pizza slices and drink on their way to the meeting spot. What could he say? Traveling to other universes made him hungry. He belched.

Russia glared at him. "You are disgusting."

America snorted. "Whatever man."

He paused as he spotted a large man, far ahead in the crowds. He squinted at him for a moment then turned to Russia pointing at the man.

"Dude, you see that? That guy? Is that-"

Russia followed America's and his face went pale, he seemed to shrink back. "D-da. That is him."

America grabbed Russia and they tried to get out of sight. America glared at the other Russian for a few seconds before shooting a grin to Russia. "Let's tail him!"

Russia's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No. I don't think that is good idea. We should find Germany."

"Please! Don't tell me you're afraid of him! He's a punk! All those assholes are!" America kept his eyes on the other Russia. "He doesn't even know we're here! We'll sneak up on him and kick his ass!"

Russia shook his head, more frantically. "No."

America frowned. "What's your deal? The two of us could take that guy no problem! Why are you so scared of him?"

Russia's eyes narrowed and he bit his lip. After a few seconds of contemplation he looked at America with haunted eyes. "When I look at him, I remember things. All the things I want to forget."

America stopped at that, mouth going dry. He was quiet for a minute. "Yeah... I get that. But, still, we can't let him get away! He's alone! There's no way we'll get another shot to take the bad-guy down."

Russia still didn't look convinced.

"Look, we go over there, kick his ass, and force him to tell us what happened to Italy and Prussia. Then we go back to Germany and the others as heroes!" America looked back for the other Russia. "Crap! He's getting away!"

Before Russia could get another word in, America was already after him.

_Fine. I don't need his help. Let him be a wuss!_

He tailed behind the Russian like a bad ass spy in an action flick. He got steadily closer at the same time keeping out of the Russian's sight.

America trailed the other Russia until he lost track of him in a cluster of people.

_Where the hell did he go? It's not like he could hide, the guys huge!_

That's when he noticed the subway entrance. The guy must have gone down there.

He was already halfway down the stairs-

when he heard a giggle.

The next thing he knew he was falling. His body landing, hard on the bottom of the stairs.

People were yelling all around him.

"Alfred, you poor boy! How clumsy of you! It seems you've made a habit of falling down stairs!"

He tried to move, gasping in pain. Cold hands caressed his face. "You've broken your arm! You really must be more careful from now on."

Alfred was heaved to his feat. Vision clearing he saw Oliver standing before him.

"You fucking-"

A hand gripped his arm, squeezing it until it felt like it would snap. His head jerked around to see... Russia. The other Russia.

"You're in terrible shape, poppet." Oliver straightened America's collar. "We'd better get you some help. It seems he's hurt his leg as well, Vladimir, would you please help him to our car?"

"Da." Was the Russian's reply as he lifted America in his arms as easily as he might a small child.

America struggled. "Get you fucking hands off me!"

People around them gaped in shock and confusion he might have seen someone reach for their cell phone, maybe to call the police. Some merely glanced and ignored them altogether.

A hand latched itself over his mouth, stifling his protests.

"America!" A familiar voice called out.

The two stopped as they caught sight of Russia, the real Russia. Who stared at the scene with wide, uncertain eyes.

America struggled against the grip on him trying to get away but the other Russia held him firmly. "It is about time you came." He said, practically ignoring the man squirming in his arms. "Get over here, now." He ordered, moving his hand from America's mouth to his neck. "Now, or I'll break his neck."

"Russ... don't..." America tried to speak but the grip on his throat tightened, crushing his windpipe. His lungs screamed for air.

"I will... go with you." Russia finally relented. "Do not hurt the idiot."

The other Russia smiled eyes burning holes through his counterpart.

_No... dammit!_

His throat was released and he gasped for air.

The two were taken to a truck Russia forced into the back before America was unceremoniously knocked unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thought things were looking up did you? **

**Can't have that.**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you to everyone who has faved and reviewed both Brave New World and Perchance to Dream, I really appreciate it! And of course thank you to the people following this ridiculous story through to the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Germany and Prussia were waiting for them.

Then Prussia spotted Skylar his eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"You!"

Skylar recognized the man next to Prussia as Germany. He was taller and far more muscular then his older brother, with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes. He had a stern face and a strict demeanor. He certainly didn't look like someone to mess with. He regarded Skylar with confusion. "You know her?"

"She vas vith Italy! She's the frau I told you about!"

Germany approached her. "Vhere is Italy?" He sounded so desperate, not at all like she'd ever seen or heard on the show before.

"He's still... with them." She replied, sadly. "He told me to run and get help." She explained the situation and the place the second players were keeping Italy a prisoner.

"And you remember vhere you vere?" He questioned.

She nodded, no hesitation. "Yes, we can go there when you're ready."

Germany stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Nein. This no longer concerns you."

Skylar was floored. For a moment she could only stare at him in disbelief. "I- what!?"

Germany gave her a curt nod. "Thank you for your help but we can handle it from here."

_HELL no!_

"Are you kidding me!?" She spat. "No, I'm not just going to leave!" She was livid. After what she'd done, what she'd been through he just expected her to go? To leave? To just, what? Go home and pretend none of this ever happened? To spend the rest of her life wondering what she missed? No! She couldn't just leave things like this!

But Germany was steadfast in his decision. "It's too dangerous for you."

Skylar glared into those pale blue eyes, determined not to falter. "With all due respect, sir, this situation concerns me whether approve of me or not. Italy is my friend! And I'm not leaving until I know he's safe!"

She felt an arm reach around her and rest on her shoulder. France chuckled and grinned at Germany. "I don't think you will convince this one mon ami." France gave her a wink. "I know that look all too well."

China took the opportunity to state his opinion. "We do not need extra baggage! She will just get in the way."

Germany sighed giving Skylar a long, appraising stare before turning to Prussia. "Vell, vhat do you think?"

Prussia just shrugged. "If she vants to come so badly, I say let her." He reached into his pockets. "By the vay, you dropped these." He produced her wallet, her phone, and keys.

She'd totally forgotten about her bag! She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!"

Germany shook his head. "It's a moot point until the others get here anyvay. Ve'll discuss it when they arrive."

And so they waited.

After about two hours they were all getting hungry, Skylar offered to buy some food while the rest of them waited and France offered to join her.

It would have been easier if France wasn't such a gourmet.

He sighed bitterly. "Ah, American food." He examined the hotdogs with nothing less then disdain.

Skylar couldn't help smirking. "At least it's not English food."

France made a sickened expression. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Honestly she didn't think English food was all that bad. She'd had fish and chips, scones, and things like that before and she thought they were fine. At the same time she couldn't resist bringing up a running joke from the show.

She went back to inspecting possible food choices, oblivious to the eyes on her. Her mind went to Italy. Locked in that room, all alone. She hoped the second players hadn't hurt him for her escape. Being in that place was bad enough with the two of them... she couldn't imagine being there alone...

"Such a dour expression is unbecoming on such a lovely face."

She flushed, going stiff as she saw France smiling sweetly at her. "I- uh." It hadn't seemed like he'd made a pass at her but still she wasn't used to hearing such... romanticism. She supposed it was only natural for him. "I'm just worried..."

France's expression remained pleasant, though his tone was quiet. "About Italy."

She nodded. "Yes..."

"You care about him very much? You've only known him for a few days, after all."

That wasn't true. She'd known him for years. She'd grown to love him, and all the Hetalia characters. Loving them and laughing with them... sometimes at them. And now... she wanted to believe she and Italy were friends. "Italy's... he's just so good-natured and sweet. He's hard not to like, you know?"

France smiled at that. "Oui, that is very true."

"He had a chance to run away. But instead... he told me to get out." Italy was always portrayed as a coward who always ran away and maybe that was true but... "He was being brave, for my sake, and I... I want him safe."

"I see. Then we will need to rescue him soon, oui? I'm sure he is worried about you also." He gingerly chose some of the greasy foods from the cart. "In the meantime, let us hurry back. Perhaps the others will have arrived."

She nodded, desperately hoping that was the case.

She spotted Germany, Prussia, and China right away...

They were still alone.

Germany was now pacing, looking more aggravated then ever before. It was getting late.

"They're still not here..." She was stating the obvious.

Germany let out a frustrated growl. "Vhere in god's name are they!? Vhat is taking them so damn long!?"

The silence between the group was oppressive.

Prussia approached Skylar and France, taking some of the food. He began to eat. After swallowing his mouthful he shook his head. "Ve'll just have to save Italy vithout them."

China glared at Prussia. "What are the four of us suppose to do against all of them? That's the reason we all came here in first place! So we would not be outnumbered!"

Prussia returned China's glared. "Und vhat are ve going to do? Stand here and vait all night?"

"They have to get here eventually!"China shot back.

"Und if they don't?"

Skylar had an inkling she knew what Prussia was getting at. "Why wouldn't they come?"

Prussia's face was grim. "Because they've fucked up und been captured."

Germany's pacing was halted his eyes stared out to nothing in particular as he considered the possibility. "Japan, Russia, America... Canada... if all of them have been caught..."

"There is no way the four of us can fight nine of them!" China ran his hands through his hair then cursed in Chinese.

Skylar felt numb, considering the possibilities. Then, an idea struck her. "There's one way to find out." They all looked at her, confused. She took a breath, gathering her courage. "I can sneak back in the factory and look for them."

"That's crazy! How would you even do it?" China demanded.

"The same way I got out. All I would need is a boost to the roof and I could crawl back in the bathroom window. You could cause some kind of distraction and I could look for the others!" She could do it. It was all clicking together in her mind. "I'd need someway to contact you... I could buy a disposable phone, or whatever they're called, and text you what I see."

France turned her towards him. "And if they find you? These people are likely to kill you."

She bit her lip, considering. "I'll take a weapon with me. A knife or something. With any luck I won't need it... but... what other choice do we have? If they really do have your friends?"

Prussia finished his hot dog. "I say ve go for it! It sounds like a good a plan as any."

Germany sighed. "...They might not even be at the factory you escaped from anymore. Before ve do anything else ve need to find it and scout it out. Do some reconnaissance."

She nodded. "We should eat first, it's gonna be a long night. And before we head over there we can buy whatever we think we'll need for the mission."

Prussia smirked. "There, see? The frau's got the right attitude!"

Skylar smiled, ignoring the terror gnawing inside her.

She pulled out her phone.

_**SKY: I love you dad.**_

She considered sending more... but didn't. He would just worry and...

Everything would be okay...

It would...


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the five of them approached the factory it was dark, which made sneaking up on the building easier. They watched the windows carefully and noted lights, signs of movement.

Germany examined the building from several different angles. "They are definitely inside." He confirmed. "But I see no sign of Italy, or anyone else."

"The office Italy was in didn't have any windows." Skylar explained. "May I see them for a second?"

He handed her the binoculars and she peaked through, looking for the bathroom window. It was a bit difficult in the dark. "There it is." The window she had crawled through was still open, and she could see the door beyond that she could see that the door had been kicked open. It still hung on it's hinges though it was slightly ajar. "The window's still open." She handed the binoculars back, pointing to the opening. "See it?"

"Ja, I see it." Germany turned to face her. "But you shouldn't be the one to go in. China should be the one."

"Why me!?" China hissed. "I'm not going on crazy suicide mission!"

France, who had been silent for quite a while now. "I don't like this either, she shouldn't be the one."

But Skylar wouldn't let it go. "It has to be me! If you all have to fight and they see one of you is missing they'll figure out something's wrong."

"Are ve doing this or not?" Prussia whispered. "Or do ve sit around here all night?"

They were quiet for a while before Germany finally let out a defeated sigh. "Very vell. If you are certain about doing through vith this."

She nodded. "I am."

"About damn time. Vest, you get the girl on the roof and China, France, und my awesome self vill set up the distraction."

Germany frowned at his brother. "You never did tell me vhat you had in mind."

Prussia just smirked. "Think of it as an awesome surprise."

"Be sure to wait until I give you the okay!" Skylar added.

Prussia stifled a laugh. "Ja, you got it frau! Don't get yourself killed."

She nodded, before leading Germany to the spot below the window.

He cupped his hands together, giving her a place to step and pushing her up. Skylar slipped onto the angled roof with a little effort, doing what she could to be as quiet as possible. She looked back to Germany and gave him a nod before beginning her ascent towards the window.

The trek up the roof was slow, but Skylar didn't care hurry. Any noise could tip off the second players.

The closer she got to the window the louder the little voice in the back of her head became.

_This is crazy. If they catch me... They'll kill me. I can't do this! I can't!_

But she ignored that voice. She had to do this. She needed to.

She finally reached the window, it was still fully open. She wondered if the other Canada had tried running after her and forgot to close it.

Very carefully, she slipped in her legs, then the rest of her body followed, landing on on her feet with the slightest 'thud'. She paused for a second and when it seemed like no one was coming, she approached the door.

It was open, swinging slightly back and forth. She could see the dented metal from where the other Canada had kicked it in.

When she reached the door, she peaked outside and listened. She could hear... something. But she wasn't sure what it was exactly. After a few minutes of contemplation, she left the bathroom, heart hammering.

She made her way down the hall which was thankfully dark with most of the lights in the building off. She kept as quiet as she could as she made her way down the hall and the voices got louder.

"-the sick little fuck." That sounded like America.

"Shut up." Canada.

The second players.

"You realize he's not even trying to get the information anymore, right?" The other America whispered. "He's just playing with him now because he gets off on it."

"If it bothers you so much, go and take it up with him."

"Hell fucking no! I don't want any part of that shit."

Glancing around a corner but still no sign of them. She did, however, notice light coming from an open area. She came closer and she could hear both second players in question inside. From the smell she guessed they were smoking. She was pressed against the wall but leaned forward, slightly and could see a snack and drink machine inside that had been busted open beyond the couch.

"He's just wasting all our times! We should have been back by now and done with this shit! Doesn't that piss you off!?"

"Sure but acting like a little bitch isn't gonna change a thing."

"Fuck you too, asshole."

She crossed the hall, away from the light and slipped by the door. Heading for the office. She heard a stifled groan of pain and her blood ran cold.

She found the office again and from inside she heard painful grunts and gasps.

And that fucking laugh.

"FUCK YOU!"

She jumped at the sudden scream from inside the office. That was America's voice!

She pulled out her cell phone sending a text to the phone she'd bought for Germany.

**SKY: America is here. It sounds like they're torturing him in the office. I don't hear anyone else.**

She put the phone back in her jacket pocket and her fingers grazed the knife sending shivers up and down her spine. She desperately hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

She didn't want to leave America to... whatever that freak was doing to him, but she had to keep moving.

She passed the office, ignoring the sounds inside. She reached the end of the hall and opened the door, carefully. Beyond the hall was an overhead ramp that looked over the factory. She dared to take a step forward peaking out and over the edge.

The second players were there. She spotted the other Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, and China.

With their prisoners. There were four of them, sitting together on the floor, arms behind their backs.

She grabbed her phone again.

**SKY: I've found them! **

**SKY: They're tied up in the main production line where all the machines are. **

**SKY: The 2P's are guarding them and they're armed. **

**SKY: Whatever you have in mind for a distraction do it now!**

She spots the stairs that lead down to the first floor. Inching closer to it she keeps her eyes on the floor below, mapping it out.

That's when she heard a crash.

"What was that?" That sounded like Italy.

"It came from the loading bay." And Germany.

There was chaos downstairs but it didn't keep her from hearing footsteps coming from the hall behind her. She slipped back, away from the door and two figures burst through it, heading downstairs.

"The fuck was that?" America, he must have heard the noise and come running.

"It's them isn't it?" Canada.

"I don't know. Someone keep an eye on them and we'll find out."

She heard loud footsteps as several of the second players left to investigate and Skylar took the chance to peak. The other Russia was still in the room. He held a sickle in his hands, guarding over his prisoners like a hawk.

She needed to distract him.

Skylar desperately considered her options. She could slam a door or break a window, maybe? Would that be enough? The conveyer belt... The place still had power. It could work.

She spotted the controls for the conveyer belt below.

She was careful on the steps to the floor below, praying they wouldn't creek and alert the freakish hulk of a man prowling only a few feet away. She opened the door, carefully, then slipped in. She approached the control panel for the conveyor belt. It didn't look _that _complicated... maybe.

She pressed a button. Nothing happened. The sound of a gun going off from the loading bay made her jump. She had to hurry! Unthinking, she began to press buttons and turn knobs.

Suddenly, the machinery came to life. She wasn't sure what she did but she didn't care.

She heard a string of Russian words she could only assume were threats or curses, or something along those lines. Skylar backed away to the door, circling around the opposite way the Russian was coming. Entering the other way she ran for the prisoners, who jerked when they saw her.

Russia, Japan, Canada, and Italy.

She felt a wave of relief at the sight of him. He was okay.

Their hands were tied behind their backs with rope and they were gagged but aside from that, they seemed okay at first glance.

Italy let out an excited cry from under his gag and Skylar shushed him quietly, pulling out her knife. She went behind Russia, cutting the thick ropes that circled his wrists. The ropes simultaneously bound his wrists and tied him to the other captives but cutting one or two of the ropes loosed them immediately and Russia pulled his hands free. He reached for the gag in his mouth and took in a breath as she moved toward the next captive.

"Spasibo." She couldn't be sure what he said, the gratitude in his voice said enough.

She went to cutting the bonds around Japan's hands.

The conveyor belt stopped.

"Oh shit!" She whispered.

Russia stood and moved toward something she hadn't seen before.

There was a pile of items, weapons and other trinkets, including Russia's pipe.

Russia took the pipe in his hands, he gave it a practice swing, then turned to face his second player. Who stood in the doorway. He looked at the freed Russia, then to the other prisoners, then spotted Skylar.

His blood red eyes narrowed a smile spread across his face. She could practically feel his anger from across the room.

"Free them." Russia didn't take his eyes off his second player. "I will take care of this."

Suddenly remembering what exactly she was suppose to be doing, she finished freeing Japan and moved to Canada.

"This is good." The other Russia spoke softly. "I prefer it this way."

The clang of steel on metal made her flinch as the two arctic nations began trading blows.

Canada removed his gag when he was freed. "Thank you!" He rushed to Japan, whom Skylar notice was limping, his pants leg covered with blood.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Japan grabbed his sword from the pile.

Finally, Skylar reached Italy. No sooner had she cut through the ropes that bound Italy's hand did his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm hug. She gasped holding away the knife from them, she'd nearly stabbed him!

"Grazie! Grazie mille! I knew they were lying, I knew you were okay!"

She could help hugging him back, letting out a soft laugh.

Russia let out a pained hiss as the other Russia sliced his arm.

"You are soft." The other Russia chided. "You are afraid of me, da?" He laughed out loud before delivering a swift kick to Russia's stomach. "You should be."

The other Russia lifted his sickle smiling in psychotic glee.

He didn't see Canada until it was too late.

None of them did.

Canada, hockey stick in hand, bashed the other Russia in the head. Before the taller nation could react Canada hit him again. Bashing the stick against his head. At the same time, Japan approached. Just as the other Russia turned to attack Canada he found Japan's katana at his throat.

"Surrender or die." Japan eyed the dark nation coolly.

"You're just as vulnerable is this world as we are." Canada added.

Blood trickled down the other Russia's face, smile gone. Slowly, he released the sickle and Canada tied him up, while Japan kept his sword at the ready.

Russia stood on shaky legs, glaring at his second player.

Before anyone can breathe a sigh of relief Skylar blurted out. "America is back there, I think England is torturing him. A-and Germany, Prussia, China, and France are out there! They need your help!"

The four nations looked at each other with worried expressions.

Russia grabbed his pipe again. "I will go help Germany. The other England is weak on his own, one of you can get him."

Japan stepped forward, limping slightly. "I shar go rescue America. It would be wise to keep and eye on him." He motioned to the other Russia.

Canada nodded. "I'll stay here with Italy and... uh."

They all looked at her.

She smiled. "Skylar. My name is Skylar." Then added. "Please hurry!"

Russia followed where the other Second Players had gone and Japan made his way up the stairs.

"You are all fools." The other Russia spat. "It is only a matter of time until you are ours. Body and soul." His eyes turned to Skylar. "And you. I will make you suffer for this. When I am done you will beg me for death shlyukha."

Skylar suddenly felt ill but Italy's hand just tightened around her own.

Skylar bit her lip and prayed everyone would be alright.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Spasibo: "Thank you."**

**Grazie! Grazie mille: "Thank you! Thank you very much!"**

**Shlyukha: "Whore."**


	10. Chapter 10

America groaned in pain.

Anger and frustration burning inside him at the fact he had been put in this position once again. His arms and legs were stretched over the table, painfully tight. His left arm was broken and it was painfully swollen. The little fucker in charge of his suffering circled around him, finger trailing lazily over his exposed chest.

"Your such a stubborn boy. I suppose it's no surprise considering who raised you." He let out a giggle.

America frowned, jaw set. He had no idea how long they'd been at this but there was no way he was telling this little fucker a damn thing.

The other England toyed with a knife in his hand. "I'm not sure I can keep holding myself back, poppet. Just tell me what I want to know and we can all go home." Oliver's hands brushed America's hair, fondly.

He pulled away from Oliver's touch, feeling disgusted. "FUCK YOU!"

Oliver didn't seem upset in the least. In fact, he just smiled. "Such a dirty little mouth." He brought the knife to America's face, tracing the jawline. "Maybe I should cut out that vile little tongue of yours."

America just glared back, defiantly.

Oliver licked his lips. He pushed the blade into America's cheek, splitting the skin. America bit his lip, stifling any sounds he might make.

"Beautiful..." Oliver mused as he slid a finger along the cut, covering the tip with blood. He brought it to his lips, licking the warm, red blood. "And delicious."

America gritted his teeth wanting nothing more then to rip this little fuckers head off.

Oliver moved away, over to his tools. He whistled to himself as he played with them, seeing how they felt in his hands, trying to figure out which one he wanted to play with next.

His train of thought was cut off by a crash.

"What on earth?" Oliver walked to the door, peaking out. "Hmm..." He closed the door again. "Well... I guess I should get on with it."

Oliver circled around behind America and wrapped a rope around his neck.

"What are you-"

Before he could question further, Oliver tied the rope to the light fixture hanging from the ceiling, tightening the ropes, pulling America's head up while the ropes on his wrists pulled him down.

For a few seconds, America couldn't breath, he began to panic when his arms were loosened, very slightly, allowing him to sit up further and loosen the rope on his neck. He tried to move his hands but they were still tied. If he pulled too far back, he would be strangled, but the ropes on his wrists kept his tied down.

"Stay still~ This is really going to hurt."

Before America could speak he screamed in pain as Oliver began cutting into the flesh on his back.

America struggled against the ropes but it accomplished nothing but causing him to be strangled further.

Oliver leaded forward, grinning and clearly enjoying this. "I told you to stay still. If you make me mess up I'll have to start over somewhere... else." Oliver's hand trailed over America's bare chest sliding downward until it reached his hip, teasingly playing with the fabric of his pants.

America jerked away, despite the pain in his back and neck.

Oliver removed his hand and went back to slicing into America's back.

America groaned in pain. He had never felt this weak before, the pain was excruciating. In his own world this would be painful but not like this. He could have ripped off the ropes and pounded this sick little fuck into a thin paste.

Oliver made one fine slice into America's skin then smiled, admiring his work. "That should do. You can never be too careful, hm? And I'd hate to be trapped in this situation again."

"F...fuck... you... piece of..." America gasped.

Oliver grasped America's broken arm, squeezing it, electing a scream from America.

The door opened suddenly and America would have jumped for joy if he hadn't been tied down.

Japan stood in the doorway. THE Japan, bad ass sword in hand.

America could have kissed the guy, he was so happy to see him.

Japan's eyes widened at the sight before him and, though America may have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "Get away from him."

Oliver did so. "As you say."

Japan approached, eyes never leaving Oliver until he reached America on the desk. With a quick slice he severed the rope that was wrapped around America's neck. Then moved to cut the arms around his friends arms and legs.

Oliver too the opportunity to run out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" America screamed.

Japan considered following him but decided freeing America was a more pressing a matter. Carefully, he removed the rest of America's restraints.

When America was finally free he wrapped his good arm around Japan, pulling the nation into a hug.

Japan's stoic demeanor broke instantly as his body tensed, face flushed, and he began to stammer. "A-America! W-what are you doing!?"

America laughed, knowing Japan couldn't really take physical contact. "Thanks buddy."

Japan relaxed, just a bit, before replying. "It was no trouble."

America released him and hissed. "Damn, my back..."

Japan glanced at America's back and his eyes widened. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of hoping you could tell me."

Japan examined the cuts, shaking his head. "It is some kind of... symbol. I do not recognize it."

America cursed, looking for his shirt and jacket. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Canada and Itary are safe for the moment. Russia reft to give aid to Germany. They are probably fighting now."

America nodded. Grabbing the gun that was taken off him and checking it to make sure it was still loaded. "Let's go."

America led the way and Japan followed after him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I don't know why America keeps getting the worst treatment in this. I really do love him. :( Sorry dude.**


	11. Chapter 11

Prussia couldn't help but snicker at how awesome he was.

He approached the factory quietly until he found a door that lead to the loading bay the woman had mentioned. Picking the lock was child's play for him and no one was in sight. So, he found the delivery truck from before and made swift work hot wiring the van.

_That frau wanted a distraction? She's sure as hell got one._

It was then that he drove the van forward, as far as he could go, then backed up, at full speed. The van broke through the doors to the factory loading day with crash so loud he wouldn't be surprised if everyone within five miles had heard it.

Stepping woozily out of the car he found Germany looking ready to throttle him, followed by an angry China and moderately amused, not surprised at all, France.

"That vas your 'awesome plan'!? Vhat the hell is wrong vith you!?"

Before they could continue arguing one of the doors inside the factory slammed open, revealing the doppelgangers. Germany, Canada, China, America, and Italy's. They were outnumbered by one.

"Vell, it vorked, didn't it?"

From the group the other Germany stepped forward, laughing. "Vell, vell, look vho decided to show themselves. I suppose I should thank you, it saves us the trouble of having to hunt you down and drag you here ourselves."

Prussia took a long look at the other Germany. He was so like West. There were differences but they were little things that didn't distract from the similarities. Looking at this Germany... reminded him of how West had been in World War two. They were dark memories. Prussia was totally powerless to help as his little brother was torn apart from the inside. Forced into a conflict he didn't truly want but had no real power to stop or deny...

Prussia was pulled from that memory when the other America approached him. "About time you showed your face, you little shit. I still have to pay you back for what happened in that basement."

Prussia grinned. "Bring it on, hündin."

This time, Prussia was prepared. Producing a metal baseball bat.

He didn't have time to worry about anyone else. He and America were now trading blows with baseball bats, punches and kicks. The other America wasn't just trying to beat him, he was trying to kill him.

Like hell he'd let anyone as awesome as himself die at the hands of a fake.

* * *

Germany did not have time to worry about his brother, his other half wasn't going to give him the time.

The other Germany approached him, tossing his jacket aside and rolling up his sleeves. Germany lifted his fists, ready for the first strike. When the other Germany was close they began beating the hell out of each other.

The fake delivered a swift kick to Germany's stomach, causing him to fall back gasping for air.

"Is that all you've got?" He mocked.

Germany grit his teeth. "Not even close."

But the other Germany wasn't convinced. "Vhat's the matter? Vorried about your little freundin?"

What? Girlfriend? What did he-

Oh, he meant Italy.

Germany's face flushed. "Shut your damn mouth! He has nothing to do vith this fight! This is between you und me!"

A dirty smiled crossed the other Germany's face. "Oh really? In that case after I beat the shit out of you, perhaps I'll have some fun vith him."

For a moment, Germany saw red. "Touch him und I'll beat you to death vith my bare hands!"

"I'd like to see you try." Germany was about to go do just that... when he noticed the other Germany's eyes glance at something behind him. It was just a quick glance but it occurred to Germany what it meant.

Someone was behind him.

He pulled away, turning on his heel. He moved just in time to dodge the knife.

"See what you did, you went and fucked it up, idiota!"

The other Italy. Those bastards were teaming up on him!

_Where the hell is that girl with backup!?_

This fight just got a lot harder.

* * *

China also had his hands full with his other self and the other Japan. The bastards just wont let up! He wielded two hook swords, traditional weapons from his hands, while the other China wielded a butcher knife and the other Japan had his sword.

"You're so slow~!" He chides, grinning. "It's no wonder your Japan got the jump on you."

China ignored him the best he could.

"Does it hurt? The scar on your back? Or does that pain pale in comparison to the fact that no one likes you!" He snickered. "They've left you behind, face it. You're just history, old news."

The other Japan was silent, while China tried to get a rise out of him.

"What's the matter? Aren't you angry?" He laughed.

No, there was no way he'd fall for such an obvious ploy. He was China! He was one of the oldest surviving nations, the wisest, there was no way he would loose to these fakes.

He was out of breath, this was too much for even him. But it looked like he wasn't going to get any help.

He was on his own.

Like he wasn't used to that by now.

* * *

France dodged the hockey stick that nearly bashed his brains on the floor.

There was no sign of his other half.

Just the other Canada.

"Stay still you little shit!"

France couldn't believe those words came from any Canada. His Canada was so cute and soft-spoken. He was armed, of course, they had all brought weapons but he wasn't sure he wanted to fight this person.

Though it appeared he had little choice.

He blocked a blow with this Sabre, staring his opponent in the eyes. Even his eyes were the same, which made the look of hatred in them even more unsettling.

"What's the matter, old man? Why are you hesitating?"

France said nothing.

"It can't be because I remind you of anyone." He hissed. "After all, you never remember that little shit anyway!"

The other Canada delivered a punch to France's face, causing him to stagger back.

"You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

He stared at the boy for a moment then laughed, truly it was more of a hollow, bitter chuckle. "Oui. You are right. I only care for myself." He lifted his weapon. "And I will not allow myself to die at your hands, garçon."

* * *

Germany fell to his knee, he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"This is just pathetic." The other Italy came closer. "I thought you were all tougher then this."

He delivered a kick to Germany's jaw.

The other Germany produced a whip raising his hand to bring it down on him-

His arm was grabbed and before the he could react, Russia threw the other Germany as hard as he could into the wall.

"Dobryy vecher, Germany." Russia greeted happily the other Italy turned, shocked only to receive a swift backhand from the huge nation that sent him flying across the room. Russia turned to Germany, smile doing nothing to hide the malice on his face. "I am tired of these unpleasant copies."

Russia offered Germany his hand and hauled the nation to his feet.

"I-Italy?"

Russia's smirk softened, just a bit. "He is fine. Japan has gone to get America and will be joining us soon." He glanced over to the other, still fighting nations. "In meantime..."

Germany took the whip his copy had dropped. "Ja."

* * *

**Translations: (Please let me know if they are incorrect)**

**Hündin: "Bitch"**

**Freundin: "Girlfriend"**

**Garçon: "Boy"**

**Dobryy vecher: "Good evening"**


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you think Japan and America are alright?" Skylar asked out loud. She remembered those sounds from when she'd passed the room earlier...

"They are taking a while." Canada mumbled.

"I'll go take a look." She offered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She thought it over for a minute, before nodding. "I think so. The rest of the second players are fighting with Germany and Russia and the rest right now."

"Okay, I can keep on eye on him." Canada motioned to the other Russia.

"I'll go too!" Italy chirped and ran for the stairs.

Laughing, despite herself, Skylar followed him. Despite the situation she felt a giddy sort of energy. She'd one it. She'd actually done it. She'd pictured it all going wrong and all the ways it could go wrong, but she actually pulled it off. And maybe things would turn out for the best.

Italy ran into the hall, Skylar not far behind him. "They were in the office, the one we spent the night in-"

"Bonjour, petite salope." Arms wrapped around her waist and a knife pressed against her stomach.

Italy turned around and his eyes went wide.

She felt the man behind her chuckle and the smell of cigarettes assaulted her, making her feel nauseous. "You've made quite a mess of things."

Footsteps from down the hall gave Skylar a bit of hope... but that hope was dashed as Oliver stopped in his tracks at the sight.

His eyes trailed from Italy to Skylar to the other France. "I see."

Italy backed away from Oliver, eyes darting between the two second players.

Oliver smiled as pleasantly as ever. "You led them to us, did you dear?" He had a knife in his hand... "I warned you what would happen if you didn't behave, didn't I? What say you, Vincent?"

"Personally..." The man behind her muttered in her ear. "I can't decide whether to gut her like a pig-" Still holding the knife to her stomach with his left hand, he used his right hand to pull the cigarette from his mouth. "Or burn her." Before she could brace herself he took the lit end of the cigarette and pressed it into the flesh on her exposed neck.

She squealed in pain and tried to pull away.

"STOP IT!"

Before she knew what was happening she hit the floor, the other France was sprawled on the floor, across the hall from her. Above them both, stood Italy, his arms still outstretched in front of him. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were wide.

Oliver took a step forward and Italy pulled out a small white flag waving it as fast as he could. "AH! No! I'm sorry! Well, not really, I'm not sorry, but please don't-"

"Itary!?" Japan's voice came from down the hall.

Oliver passed Italy, grabbing his partner off the floor. "Time to take our leave."

France's second player glared at the two of them before following Oliver out.

America and Japan ran around the corner. "What the hell was that!?"

Skylar pulled herself off the floor, trembling. "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy was shaking all over, teary eyed, but smiling brightly. "I'm ok-kay! A-are y-y-ou okay? 'C-cause I'm okay!"

Skylar hugged him tightly. "You saved me Italy! Thank you."

Italy let out a shaky laugh. "I-I did? I- I did!"

Pulling back, she noticed Italy's hand. "Oh crap! You're bleeding!"

Skylar took the white flag from Italy's good hand, ripping the fabric into slips and wrapping it around the injured palm.

"So, you two alright?"

America looked haggard and bruised but it seemed there was no real harm done. At first glance anyway.

"Yes, I think so."

Japan stepped forward. "We need to hurry America, the others need us."

"Yeah, let's go!"

The four of the made their way back towards the factory, looking down America gasped. "Mattie!?"

He ran off, down the stairs. Looking down Skylar spotted Canada sprawled out on the ground, Russia's second player was gone.

When they reached the factory floor, America was shaking Canada. "Uugh... A-america?"

"What happened!?"

"That other England and France got the jump on me... sorry."

America shook his head. "Forget that, are you okay?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

America let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's kick some ass."

The group of five; Japan, America, and Canada in the front, Italy and Skylar behind them.

When they reached the loading bay the fight was still on.

Russia was helping Germany with his and Italy's second player. China was pinned by his own second player and Japan's. France with Canada's. Prussia with America's.

Japan went for his second player immediately, America for his, Canada went to help France.

Just as the fight seemed to get started again a shot rang out.

"Enough! That's enough."

Oliver stood in a large opening that was seemingly made by a car running through it. In his hand was a pistol. "This has gone on long enough. It's time to go."

America looked about ready to charge at Oliver. "We're not going anywhere with you!"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I know. I wasn't speaking to you, boy."

The other Germany shook his head, disbelieving. "Vhat are you talking about! Ve're so close! Ve can't just leave-"

Oliver "If this fight continues and one of them dies in this world, our efforts will be for nothing."

The other second players looked reluctant to leave, too.

"I'll explain later. For now, let's go." There was a cold edge to his voice.

Slowly, the other second players moved away, towards Oliver. When they were all through Oliver grinned at the stunned group inside. "You win, for now, but make no mistake." His eyes passed over the group lingering on America. "We_ will_ see you soon."

And then... they just left. Leaving the group inside stunned and exhausted.

The silence was finally broken, by America. "Let's... get the hell outta here."

There was a silent agreement and they began to make their way out. Skylar glanced to the corner of the loading bay. The pile of bodies were gone... but a dark stain remained as a grim reminder. She shuddered before following the group out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**One more chapter to go! :D And just in time, too.**

**Translation:**

**Bonjour, petite salope: "Hello, little slut"**


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were far enough away, when they all felt safe enough, they all sat together and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is... is everyone alright?" Germany asked.

Italy practically tackled Germany in a hug. Though flustered, at first, he returned the hug. Skylar couldn't help but smile.

"So... what are you all gonna do now?" She asked.

America frowned. "Oh yeah, who's the chick anyway?"

"This is Skylar." France replied, smiling. "She's Italy's friend."

America examined her for a moment before giving her a weak smile. "Okay... cool."

She smiled back. "So, what _are _you guys gonna do now?"

Germany reached into his pocket, retrieving the photograph. "Ve draw this, somewhere, and ve vait until England activates the seal back in our vorld. Then ve... go home."

She nodded. "I'm glad things worked out."

Germany's eyes watched her for a moment before he gave her an appreciative look. "You did vell. Thank you for your help."

"Ha... no problem."

Italy ran back to Skylar, even after all this the guy was still full of energy. "You were amazing! I never thought you'd sneak back in like that! It was super cool! I can't wait to introduce you to Romano! I know he'll like you, he's always nice to girls. And I'll make you a special pasta, just like I promised, and then we-"

"I- wait, what?" Skylar stared at Italy, wide eyed, not quite comprehending.

Germany understood, however, and immediately shook his head. "Out of the question. She's can't come vith us."

Italy turned to Germany, pouting. "Whaaat? Why not Germany? It could just be for a little while! Then Mr. England can send her back!"

_Go with them? To another world?_ "Italy... I don't..."

Italy turned to her, looking suddenly heartbroken. "You don't want to?"

She shook her head, not sure how to react. "No! I mean yes, of course! I mean-." She took a breath. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just... I'm not sure I'm... allowed to."

Italy shrugged. "Why not? We came here and you can come back any time. Please?" He turned around to look at the others. "Please? Please Germany? Please, please, pleeeeeeaase?"

The others looked gave exasperated and amused looks to one another, then at Skylar. She stiffened under their scrutiny, not sure what to think or say.

France sighed, laughing softly. "I don't see why not. She's a nice girl and Italy doesn't seem like he's going to change his mind about this." France looked to China, who was sitting beside him.

China glanced at Skylar before looking away, sourly. "It does not matter to me what she does."

America laughed out loud. "Whatever man! Of course she can come!"

Russia stared at Skylar for a moment, smiling. "I agree, she should come. She helped a lot, da? We should offer our hospitality."

Italy beamed, three for; one abstention. "What about you Japan?"

Japan nodded. "I suppose I do not see any harm in it."

"I agree, if she really does want to come she should, for a little while at least." Canada's soft voice was almost impossible to hear.

Prussia gave Germany a light punch on the shoulder. "Ja, Vest, don't be such a stick in the mud!"

Italy turned to Germany, eyes pleading. "See Germany? It'll be fine! Please? Pleeeaaase?"

Germany gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Fine. If she wants to come, she can."

All eyes went to her.

She couldn't believe it.

Go... to another world. Could she really go to their world? It seemed too amazing, too fantastic.

"I... I'd need to make an excuse for my dad. And-" She gasped. "Oh shit!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I left my suitcase and all my clothes at the hotel!" She smacked her head. "With everything that's happened..."

America laughed. "Really? Damn, that sucks. They might still have your luggage."

"Do you guys mind if I go get it? On the way back I can buy something you can use to draw the... whatever that is."

Germany shook his head. "Ve'll go vith you. I think ve're done getting split up."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay."

She did manage to get her luggage back, for the most part. Skylar could have sworn that she was missing a few things but she was glad to have gotten back what she did. They bought some chalk and found a secluded place and drew the sigil England had apparently given them before this began. Now they were just waiting for England to activate it.

America glanced over her shoulder at her phone. "How'd it go with your dad?"

She smiled. "I told him I met a friend from high school and she wanted me to stay at her place for a while. He didn't like it but I talked him into it."

"Okay! Then we're all ready to go!" Italy beamed at her.

Despite everything, she was excited. How many people can say they've been to another world?

"There's something that's still bothering me..." China said, looking at Skylar.

"What?"

China scowled, a common occurrence. "How did you know who we were? Even if Italy told you about us, how could you know us on sight?"

She smiled, now seemed as good a time as any. "Well... the truth is... in this world, you guys are stars of a TV show."

For a moment, they all stared at her, wide eyed. "What!?"

"You all are the stars of a show called 'Hetalia'. It's an anime, actually."

Japan perked up at that. "An anime?"

Skylar nodded, enjoying the surprised reactions. "Yeah. Well, technically it started as a web-comic, then a manga, then an anime. And it stars all of you. It's one of my favorites." She looked to Italy. "When I first saw you, I thought you were wearing a costume."

Italy looked amazed and, for once, speechless.

"Are_ they _part of this 'show' too?" China questioned.

The smile left her face. "Not really. They're called the second players by the fans. They originally started out as just a color swaps for you all by the original creator from the show. But the internet sort of... turned them into psychopaths. They turned into... evil versions of you."

"So... none of us are real?" The look on Russia's face was... disturbed.

She shook her head. "Of course you're real. You couldn't be here now if you weren't."

That seemed to reassure them, somewhat.

Italy nodded. "I get it now. I had no idea!"

Their conversation was cut off by a burst of light and a sudden charge of energy from the chalk-drawn sigil.

"Alright!" America jumped to his feet. "Let's get the hell outta here."

America walked over to the sigil, stepping on it with no hesitation. As soon as his feet touched he vanished into the light. He was soon followed by Canada, France, China, and Russia. Germany and Prussia stepped forward but waited just outside the sigil.

Skylar stared into the light uncertainty churning inside her.

Italy grabbed her arm, pulling her forward. "Let's go, okay?"

She took a breath. "Yeah."

And together the stepped into the ring of light. Energy shot through her and she almost felt like she was falling.

Next thing she knew she was standing with a large group of people, somewhere dark, it looked like a basement. It was filled with weird occult crap. There was a second of fear, uncertainty of not remembering where she was or what she was doing just before.

But she felt a warm hand holding hers, looking over she saw a man with brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair had a long, single curl that seemed to defy gravity...

The memories came flooding back, along with a sudden rush of adrenaline.

She'd really done it.

She was in another world!

"Well, it appears everyone's present and accounted for." A familiar British voice mused. "Good. With how long it took you to get back I was starting to-"

He caught sight of Skylar. The two made eye contact. For a moment he stared at her, wide eyed.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So, that's the end of Brave New World! Thank you all for reading this story to it's conclusion. I hope you liked it! And yes, the story is NOT over yet and you can be sure we haven't seen the last of the second players.**

**This story is a trilogy. :)**

**I knew from Perchance to Dream that Skylar would be going to the Hetalia world, the problem became how to get her there. At first I was coming up with dramatic reasons like- 'Oh no she's been hurt! But the 2Ps are coming! Let's take her with us!'**

**But then Italy bounced in like 'PASTA PARTY AT MY HOUSE VEE~'**

**Sometimes the easy answer is the best answer.**

**However, I will be going on an overseas trip over to Spain's house so I won't be able to start on the next story until late June/early July.**

**So please fav if you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you feel so inclined. I'd love some feedback on things you liked and things I can improve on and I hope you stick around for the next installment.**

**Also, I'm having a bit of trouble picking out a name for the next story. Obviously both stories so far have been Shakespeare quotes. I was thinking a variation on the line "All the world's a stage", but if you have an idea I'd be happy to hear it!**

**Thanks again. See ya round!**


End file.
